leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lich Bane/@comment-635932-20110301115752/@comment-635932-20110302051918
Lux gets in auto attack range regularly throughout the whole game. She can't stay back at absolute max range in all situations or she can be more vulnerable to ganking from behind the rest of the team. To some extent, squishies should be around their team in a team fight rather than hanging 500-1000 range back, where no one can punish your killers. There is a lot more going on than just team fights, but even then she can still use it when it matters, say an enemy tank dives in or your team is chasing a champion in the aftermath, both where it can regularly deal quite a bit of extra damage, giving a free nuke with a 1:1 AP ratio, adding to her already existing single hit auto attack bonus. Long range caster or not, she'll be in auto attack range sometimes, and you have control over when you are. If you want to use it, you can move into range and duck back out. She's not stuck back there, and she needs to stay constantly in range for shield throws anyway. "Yes Lux gets bonus, bonus damage. But it doesn't multiply with lich bane, it just adds and she'd get it whether she had lich bane or not." She wouldn't get it at all, according to you, because she'd never be in range. So it does more than just add to it, it makes it more viable, and makes getting in 550 range and getting that shot off that much more rewarding, without being any more inconvenient than her innate is anyway. It takes advantage of her existing bonus to single auto attack, and adds to it, letting you use both her innate AND the lich bane more often, in tandem. 550 is not that close, either. And it's not like it sacrifices her range advantage. She's quite capable of backing up again after an Illumination/Lich Bane use to release another combo from afar, followed with another free Illumination/Lich Bane nuke (which does 600 physical damage mind you, with 300 AP, and does it pretty regularly at a 2s CD; if you space out your casts a little bit you can get 2-3 of these extra nukes out of one combo). Her cooldowns (before CDR) are 12s/10s/11s/40s, which are maybe not super short like Ryze's Overload, but keep in mind Lich Bane has a 2s CD anyway, and you only get one buff per tight combo. Mix that with Lux's long range which gives her the ability to spam her abilities more regularly in a team fight than most mages (especially with a blue buff; Lux loves the blue buff), by having more potential targets during any phase of a team fight or laning or farming, which gives more regular opportunities to use them. Lich Bane doesn't have to be rushed, doesn't have to be gotten as anything other than your last item or two, doesn't have to be gotten at all. It gives more benefit mid-late game, and the other stats are ones Lux needs a little of anyway. It takes care of them nicely. Let's not forget that we're not arguing whether it's a recommended item, or what play styles should be most popular. You can play however you want. Lich Bane synergizes perfectly with her Illumination, unlike any of those other mages, who do not have such obvious synergies. That's why it's fourth in her suggested item list, and that's the main point of this synergy list. To list obvious synergies.